The present invention relates to an apparatus to facilitate the reading of a book or the like by a person who is reading in a supine or seating position with limited hand/body movability.
Apparatus for facilitating reading, including by bed ridden and paralyzed persons have been described in the prior art, including in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,531,813; 5,471,264; 6,672,556; 3,926,509; 4,759,621, and 5,087,116. The contents of the aforementioned patents are incorporated by reference herein in their entireties.
The prior art products have the same problem as prism glasses. No one wants to use them because the user becomes disoriented while using this system, within a matter of seconds and maybe minutes at most. The reason is very simple. When a person looks into the mirror, he sees the entire room behind him upside down, which makes it literally intolerable. The mirrors system of this invention is sized so that a person sees a defined area only.
There are known devices that help users to read in bed, but none of the known devices has multiple functions and they are all very bulky and take up a lot of room. By using the unique mirror setup of this invention the limitations of prior known devices have been overcome.